


Christmas Partner

by sharleclair



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forbidden Love, Kitchen Sex, Lawyer/Client Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharleclair/pseuds/sharleclair
Summary: “Please come home with me for Christmas and pretend to be my boyfriend.”
Relationships: Andy Barber/Dayton White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Dayton White’s pretty happy with life, the smile on his face practically permanent and right now, it’s only half charm, an easy kind of flirtation that’s natural to him and persuasive enough to form the other half of his smile out of amusement at his lawyer, Andy Barber. And he’s never been the subtle type, almost lazily strutting around the glass desk just to sit on the edge of it in the kind of way that’s bordering on inappropriate seduction, professionalism that’s been flirting with forbidden sex since day one.

“Please, Mr. Barber?” He repeats, leaning forward and widening his smile. “Please come home with me for Christmas and pretend to be my boyfriend.”

“I’m your _lawyer_.”

“Exactly, that’s why it’s so perfect.”

Dayton’s argument _is_ actually perfect considering Andy’s job makes a damn good alibi for keeping their relationship so private, but sex, charm and a NASCAR driver make all those professional ethics seem so insignificant and there’s no rebuttal to that, really, not when it’s a whole lot truer than either of them has ever admitted. Whatever invisible line they’ve drawn between professionalism and sex, it’s half-hearted and faded by tension that’s thick enough to suffocate them both with desire. And with Dayton already on Andy’s desk, it’s more fuel to the fantasy of being fucked on it.

“Please, sir?” He murmurs, shifting until all he’s inhaling is the scent of Andy’s cologne and unsubtle as he is, he’s not the least bit conscious about being so forward when he can pass it off as persuasion. “ _Please_ , come with me?”

Andy’s handsome, all chiseled masculinity carved right out of a wet dream that Dayton’s spent the better part of a year jerking off to. The man’s a masterpiece, blue eyes that betray how turned on he is every time his low voice rumbles out a command and a pretty pink mouth framed by a full beard that Dayton’s ass and thighs are just begging to be rubbed raw by. Somehow, Andy’s mouth is even pinker right now, stained bright against the white snow just beyond the window and it’s probably because of how many times he’s been sinking his teeth into it since he fastened his seatbelt. And all that’s running through Dayton’s mind is leaning right over and biting that pouty pink lip himself.

Dayton’s patient enough to wait out his want, tension rising in the car enough that by the time he’s parking the car, there’s a white hot spark that runs right through him when he pushes Andy up against the passenger door. There’s this little wisp of hot breath that accompanies his demand to practice at least one kiss and that ‘ _please_ ’ he’s about to attach to the end of his sentence’s drowned out by a gasp that’s fast swallowed by a kiss. And _fuck_ , Dayton knows he’s in a hell of a lot of trouble.

Andy’s firmly in control, not that Dayton challenges him for a second, slipping into submission as easily as a hot knife through butter almost as if his body’s intrinsically built to obey. Andy knows it too. He kisses Dayton like he _owns_ him, licking into his mouth with a growl that’s husky with possession and it’s met with a wobbly whimper that’s greedily swallowed. Big hands curl around Dayton’s hips and squeeze with an animalistic promise to wander later because right now, he’s spinning them around and practically slamming Dayton up against his car. The whole thing’s dizzying, pushing out another breath that pitches into a sharp gasp because it’s all happening so fast and Andy, well, Andy’s _Andy_.

“There you go, honey,” He hums in a voice that’s so sweet it just makes that steady grind of his hips even dirtier and Dayton moans loud enough to send a pigeon scattering. “ _Ssh_ , there’s a good little boy, you wouldn’t want everyone hearing, would you? What would they think? Seeing their sweet little angel is just a dirty, needy little boy for me?”

Dayton’s eyes widen, the grey of them practically swallowed up by black and whatever filthy fantasies he’s fucked his fist to suddenly seem a whole lot inadequate. He can’t help himself, letting out an aroused sound that even _he_ knows is pathetic but Andy _loves_ it, cock hardening in his pants and even all that fabric between them’s not enough to hide just how big and thick he really is. He’s proud of it, wetting his lips and staring with this dangerously dark look in his eyes that’s just perfect for his smirk that Dayton couldn’t look away from even if he wanted, pinned against the car with a hand around the base of his throat. He’s blushing, it’s like all he’s there to do is take it and Andy pretty much confirms it with another litany of words just as dirty as his dry humping.

“I always knew you liked to flaunt yourself, but I had no idea you were a desperate whore just gagging for me,” Andy husks, voice growing rough with his pace and this time when Dayton breathes out a moan, he’s silenced with a warning squeeze of his throat. “I said, _be fucking quiet_ , Dayton, or I’ll shut you up with my dick down that pretty throat.”

Dayton cums and at first, he doesn’t even realize it. It’s not until his mouth falls into a silent scream and Andy’s eyes drop down his body that he realizes he’s cumming in his pants. His head’s a floaty mess, body hot all over under his winter coat and he’s too tense with bliss to really care about how embarrassing it is, giving into the pleasure and clinging to Andy with this sated, shocked look in his glassy eyes. There’s a pause, punctuated by half-swallowed noises and followed by a tender little kiss he’s not expecting at all. But he’s grateful for it, breathing hard and staring thoughtfully at the genuine smile Andy’s pressing against his own lips, as if he’s already anticipating consequences.

None of it really matters because Andy’s eyes harden with a steely look, thick fingers tipping Dayton’s face up to meet his and it’s clear that the line they just crossed’s the best thing to happen. “You’d better hope no-one’s going to notice the mess you just made of your pants because I’m not letting you change just yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dayton White! Get off my kitchen counter!”
> 
> “Ma!”

Dayton White’s pretty happy with life, the smile on his face practically ear to ear and right now, it’s free from any imaginable regret except one because as perfect as Andy Barber is as a fake boyfriend, he’s holding up on his promise of not letting Dayton change out of his messy pants and even for all the praise pinking his cheeks, it’s one order he’s regretted since stepping through the front door. Really, Dayton’s considering himself lucky that the extent of his discomfort’s unnoticeable and he has to agree, Grandma flirting with Andy is definitely worth more attention than his cum stained Calvin Kleins.

“ _Dayton_ ,” admonishes Grandma in a tone that’s scandalized a whole lot more by wine than flirtation. “You never told us he was so _handsome_. Such a _big_ , _strong_ man.”

There’s a squeeze of one of those _big_ , _strong_ biceps to complement and even Andy’s amused by it, chuckling with a fond expression that has tiny little hearts forming in Grandma’s eyes and for a second, Dayton forgets all about the state of his ruined underwear. He shifts, a slight lean towards his sister with a hushed joke when he catches Andy’s eye and just like that, he’s swooning harder than the rest of them because the predatory gaze that’s aimed for him sends heat jolting down his spine straight to his cock. A moan bubbles in Dayton’s throat, teeth sinking into his bottom lip with the impossible task of biting back the aroused sound as Andy’s head tilts forward, eyes dark with this kind of unsatisfied hunger that’s wildly inappropriate for Christmas Day. Maybe that’s why it’s such a turn on.

Dayton’s not exactly sure he can handle Andy right now, or the hard on that’s starting to strain his already messy pants and all he can really do is offer some lame excuse about a bottle of wine before making a fast exit. It’s not until he reaches the safety of the empty kitchen that he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in all this time and he’s barely parted his lips when it comes out all shuddering. Without really meaning to, Dayton follows up with this shrill little whimper that must be music to Andy’s ears because his whole chest vibrates with a deep growl and a look of pure, filthy appreciation.

Andy’s not shy with words and Dayton’s sure the garage was just a tease of just how dirty he can talk, but it’s still something of a surprise when his anticipation’s met with silence. Half a minute’s all Dayton needs to find the courage to tease him with a few cheeky words of his own but he’s shut up pretty quickly with a kiss that’s downright _obscene_.

Andy doesn’t leave any room for argument, not that Dayton wants it because for all the professional ethics they’ve debated, he’s giving himself over pretty willingly for just one kiss. It’s hot and messy, punctuated by muffled moans that Andy greedily swallows with a smirk that feels soft in comparison to how he leaves Dayton’s lips _burning_. Cheeks too, with the roughness of his beard that’s suddenly a whole lot more wanted in other places. The sheer control he has right now’s dizzying, a hell of a lot more addicting than it has any right to be, he’s dominant without even trying and Dayton’s sweetly submissive all over again.

Dayton’s wrecked with desire in a way he’s never felt before, fingers clawing at Andy’s broad shoulders in an effort to pull him closer and when his palms curve over his ass, the noise he lets out is desperate and whiny. There’s no finesse to speak of. Andy’s aggressive with his kiss, just as rough as he hoists Dayton up on the counter and steps between his legs in this physical show of control. And Dayton eagerly accepts it all, consequences be damned.

The kitchen’s so hot it’s suffocating and Dayton’s out of breath, head swimming in lust and fogged with how he’s hard as a fucking rock, but it’s that unmistakable ache he’s whimpering about and it earns him a filthy smirk that’s Andy reading him all too well and knowing that really, all Dayton wants is Andy to fuck him. Flushed cheeks and glassy eyes don’t really do justice to how turned on Dayton is, not when he parts those kiss swollen lips with a desperate beg on the tip of his tongue. He’s holding Andy’s gaze, hole fluttering at the mere thought of feeling his dick fill his ass, willing to get right down on his knees and beg for it. And then, _and fucking then_ , it’s over before it’s started.

“Dayton White! Get off my kitchen counter!”

“Ma!”


End file.
